Comfortably Numb
by This is My Truth Tell Me Yours
Summary: Rowena could not understand the logic behind the emotions that overpowered her. She did not want any part of that. But she could not deny those feelings any more than she could make them go away. Helga, on the other hand, understood that the one thing tha


**_Disclaimer:_** _The ideas are mine, the characters belong to JK._

* * *

 _"Come on now_

 _I hear you're feeling down_

 _Well, I can ease your pain_

 _And get you on your feet again.."_

 ** _Pink Floyd_**

* * *

Wooden shelves extending from the baseboard to the tall ceiling covered two of the walls in her room. They were heavy with books, so many indeed, that it wasn't possible to catch the smallest glimpse of the stone wall behind them, except of course for a small area right under the window, where a study desk had been placed.

Some student papers rested on the corner of the desk waiting correction, as well as a few rolls of parchment and an ink pot, half empty already. A hardcover journal had been forgotten open over the desk, and a waft of wind gently turned its pages.

The sky outside was breathtakingly beautiful. It was gray, dark gray, in fact, heralding a storm, a stubborn storm, which continuously refused to fall. And that lovely sky was the first thing the young witch saw as she opened her eyes.

The winter's sky beauty, in all its grandeur, could not begin to compare to Rowena's. Her slender figure lay motionless over the silk sheets on her bed, her beautiful dark curls cascading down her back, contrasting elegantly with her alb skin and the light shade of blue on her sleeping gown. Her eyes were also blue, a deeper, somewhat rare color. And this morning, an unmistakably sad shade of blue.

It was barely the crack of dawn, but she had been awake for over an hour. Or at least, she had opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember why she felt so sad and tired. All of the sudden, there didn't seem to be much point in waking up at all. And perhaps if she was very quiet, perhaps if she didn't move at all, everything would just go away. And so she stayed.

Laying on her bed, shivering on account of the cold wind, Rowena curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. The talented and intelligent Rowena Ravenclaw, who praised intellect above all other qualities, both in herself and in others, could not begin to make sense of those feelings. It was difficult to find the words to describe it – and Rowena would never say it out loud – but she supposed she was lonely. More than ever, the young which felt… vulnerable.

Rowena could not understand the logic of the emotions that overpowered her. She did not want any part of that vulnerability. She didn't want to be weak. But she could not deny those feelings any more than she could make them go away. To her logical mind that was unbearable.

A squeaking sound disturbed the silence. Somebody was opening her door. A blonde witch, with kind green eyes and innocent manners. Helga.

Helga couldn't help biting her lower lip as she glanced at Rowena's heartbreaking state. Rowena, on her part, didn't have in her the strength to send the other one away. She wanted to be left alone, though, she didn't want anybody to witness that deplorable scene. On top of all the sadness and the vulnerability, she had never felt so lonely. She had no friends, no family, no place where she belonged. It would be only kind of Helga to turn around and walk away.

But she couldn't. Helga was no stranger to that overpowering sadness that comes out of nowhere sometimes. She was no stranger to vulnerability. And she knew that the one thing that made it a little better was to not have to be all alone.

So, Helga rushed towards the bed and laid down by Rowena's side. The blue eyed witch had her back turned to Helga, so the blonde one held her tight, from the back, and stroke Rowena's hair gently. Rowena found herself reaching out for Helga's arm, pulling her closer to her own body. Ordinarily she wouldn't want a hug like that. It was too personal. But for some reason, right now she didn't want Helga to walk away.

The young Ravenclaw did not believe everything was going to be alright. But for the moment at least she felt a little bit better. And right now, that was all she needed.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _When I wrote this story I wanted to explore the idea of overpowering emotions that come out of nowhere... I do not know if having some company would make any difference, but at the time it seemed to make sense._

 _Do review please..._

 _LLAP_


End file.
